Belt strips of this type are used to process the contact elements in an automated manner. By way of example, belt strips of this type can be used in what are known as component inserting machines. In these component inserting machines, insulating bodies of plug connectors are equipped in an automated manner with contact elements. The contact elements are conveyed via the belt strips to the appropriate processing area of the machine.